snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Stradivarius Salander
Stradivarius Salander, or simply Salander (as he insists on being called) was the former Hogwarts Head Boy and Slytherin Prefect from the year 2075-2076. He had the honor of leading the House of Slytherin into an unprecedented double trifecta, with the Snakes winning the House Cup, the Quidditch Cup and the Gobstones Championship for a second year in a row. Currently he assists manages the newly opened Wizarding Waldorf-Astoria Resort in the island of Santorini, Greece. Salander is a proud father of twin toddlers (a girl and a boy) and was married for two and a half years to his Hogwarts sweetheart Lexi Kennedy. They parted ways the summer of 2078. Salander raised his son alone and have given up custody of the little girl under suspicion that he may not be the natural father. Personality In his early teens and certainly during his first few months at Hogwarts Salander was known to be impudent, impatient, and irascible. This was due largely with his troubles in his early Wizarding education Stateside but most damaging was the prejudice he suffered from his Muggle father, who he once considered his childhood hero. But the years of separation from the man who raised him and the time spent with fellow students and mentors of Hogwarts has allowed Salander to grow out of his personality maladjustment, becoming more good-natured with his peers, and since taking up the role of Head Boy and Prefect, has been a little less paranoid with authority figures, generally adopting a more easygoing outlook to life. But the idealistic nature of the young man hasn’t changed, who, at the drop of a hat, would still fight for anyone who was at a disadvantage and his experiences over the years have led him to solidify his hatred of prejudice in any form. Life as a husband and a father has brought out the devotion and sense of responsibility in Salander, which has been quite different from the lad who was keener for wild binges and crazy adventures and quite adverse to anything remotely resembling a commitment. Early life Salander was born into a loving couple whose lives were filled with music, arts, culture and days upon days of social engagements. Stradivarius and Caroline’s courtship was akin to a fairytale-- she was a wealthy witch of impressive lineage who chose a hardworking muggle boy of modest means among the throng of suitors. Stradivarius back then was a struggling artist who felt fortuitous to have found his muse, of which their union brought on some of the best work of his career. But the happily-ever-after story didn't last, with Caroline's fickle nature, relentless partying and familial negligence, and Stradivarius’ over-controlling tendency and growing distrust of his wife's activities. His latent prejudice of her magical nature also emerged, which finally drove the couple apart when Salander was 5. Two years later their divorce was settled. As a child, Salander was very close to his father. Bearing all the appearance and abilities of a precocious muggle boy, Stradivarius was convinced that his son did not inherit any of his mother's “weirdness”. The elder Salander raised his son alone, continuing along the lines of culture, arts and music. The young, impressionable boy followed everything his father told him, even when deep down, he thought and felt differently. Just as with any boy his age, young Salander would get involved in schoolyard fights, generally started when some bully or heckler would single him out or his friends, at times something as petty as making fun of his rather long and unusual name. The boy would get into a scuffle, even when he is completely unmatched and outnumbered. This habit resulted to frequent trips to the Principals office, on occasions requiring the presence of his father. The older Salander would reprimand his son regardless of what brought the fight about, being a staunch pacifist. On Salander's 11th birthday, he receives an unexpected visit from his mother, who he has not seen since he was 7. She treats her son to a week-long vacation at a safari styled theme park. During the course of the following days Caroline alternately asks the boy unusual questions and tasks, gauging if the boy has grown into his magical nature. The week came and went uneventfully, much to the heiress' disappointment and young Salander’s confusion. Caroline was unmistakened about her son’s potential as a wizard, but she was 2 years early. Or rather, he was 2 years late. Magical Heritage On Salander’s 13th birthday, the boy attempts to open the backyard shed to prepare for the day’s festivities. The door shed was stuck, and Salander had great difficulty prying it open. Like a bolt from the blue his magical abilities emerged and he unwittingly set the shed on fire. Salander’s abilities came fast and furious over the next several hours. He was a danger in the kitchen, unbeknownst to the boy that he was causing utensils and furniture flying about unheeded. Gas pipes around the house would flare up without warning, threatening to set the house itself on fire. Agitated and confused, the boy seeks refuge in the den, hoping that a favored painting of a ship at sea would calm him down. Suddenly he noticed the ship’s sails fluttering in the wind, the water from the painting lapping out of the frame and spilling onto the floor. The boy froze, both mystified and terrified as the ship loomed towards him. His father pulls him out of the way just as the ship’s bow crashes out of the frame and beaches into their den. Water continued to flood in as Stradivarius’ booming voice barked orders at his son above the din. Overwhelmed with panic the boy runs out of the house and doesnt stop until he was several blocks away. It was then that the commotion ceased as suddenly as it started. Everything reverted back to the way it was. Everything except for Stradivarius’ temper which has gone through the roof realizing that his son was a freak just like his mother. A tense family reunion took place quickly thereafter. Stradivarius didnt want to turn the boy over to his mother but neither did he know what to do with a child who was clearly not one of his kind. Caroline offered to have the boy schooled at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France, her alma mater, but Stradivarius insisted that the boy remain in the United States. Early Scholastic Misadventures Salander attends his 1st year at the Arcadia School of Magical Learning at the age of 13. Initially his learning curve was pretty low, having never been taught a single thing about the wizarding ways. Of this his younger schoolmates would make fun of him, citing his age and muggle lineage. He still gets drawn into fights, but it was usually to protect "the little guys". As well meaning as his intentions were, Salander was often suspended for bullying; being bigger and stronger than many of his schoolmates at the time didnt help his case any. The succeeding schools he attended wasnt much different from his experience in Arcadia. Salander's 2nd year was spent at an all boys' school, the Theurgists Hall at Pendle Hill. There he got entangled with the local fraternity of elite warlocks, ending his school year recuperating at the hospital and struggling to keep his slot at the school. But influential families convinced the school's headmaster that Salander was better off somewhere else. Frustrations mount when Stradivarius learned that his son is between schools again. Worsened by his irrational dislike of the magical community, he decides that the boy is overdue for some old fashioned discipline. Stradivarius enrolls his son at a premiere military-like institute for the gifted, the Crowne Institute of Archimages. In true Salander fashion the boy butted heads with his superiors and alienated cadets within and outside his regimen. He doesnt last the week. The 15 year old was just about ready to chuck out his studies and get out to the real world, not even thinking of returning home and getting into another row with his father. But an old acquaintance from the Arcadia school gave him hope and got him a slot at The Salem Academy of Shamanism and Sorcery, provided that Salander be on his best behavior. And that he did. Salander still came home to his father regularly via the usual port-key arrangement with the school, but to avoid the animosity at home that has often antagonized him Salander took great efforts to isolate himself, either charming his room to make it appear empty, or the door hopelessly stuck, or simply leaving the house and not returning until dark. The faculty at Salem thought Salander showed great promise as a warlock until it was discovered that he was stealing school supplies (or so it seemed). Discreetly the Academy allowed Salander to finish his 3rd year, but asked him not to re-enroll lest he face charges. Stradivarius was livid upon receiving the notification of his son's dismissal. Salander was beyond caring as he made the motions of packing up and leaving. Caroline apparates back into the home, having received the same notification and anticipating what could become a violent row between father and son. After considerable persuasion Caroline convinces Stradivarius in allowing Salander to leave his troubles behind with a change of environment-- stay with her in the UK and enroll him at the country's premiere school of magic: The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Hogwarts Years ( Word in Progress) Category:Class of 2076 Category:Slytherin Category:Prefects Category:Head Boy Category:Alumni Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood